roleplaying_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
The League of Magi Created
The League of Magic Magic Schools Arcane Magic Arcane strands connect the mortal realm to the spirit world it is the bridge or doorway into and out of both realms. Arcane mages can utilizes these strands and strings to create various spells and powers allowing them access to certain feats that can only explained as magic. Arcane mages were prone to getting corrupted by the art itself as it draws in arcane energy it corrupts the user if consumed to much arcane corruption was a fear of most mages but that did not stop the art from expanding hundreds of spells had been learn by various mages. Battle Magic Battle Magic much like Arcane magic uses Arcane Energy as such they are prone to the corruption of arcana however the exposure limit to the battle mage is far more excessive to the battle mage as they do not channel the arcane they just explosively use it, which of course has it's fair share of dangers. Battle Magic allows the mages to empower their weaponry to fight on the front lines, this form of magic gave birth to the idea that mages did not have to stand in the background that they could indeed be warriors. Fire Magic (pyro) Fire Magic was one of the magical arts taught by the book of magic, a book translated from the halls of prophecy by the prophet, it is a ancient form of draconian magic which causes the user to utter words of power and channel arcane energy to summon forth the magic. There are many theory's on where the power itself is drawn from most commonly the belief is that Draconian magic comes from dragons themselves and that the arcane energy that is used along side the words of power summon it forth directly from the creatures themselves. Fire Magic has always been a deadly magic, leaving behind destruction in it's wake, it is an explosive magic that is often called the destruction art. Water Magic (hydro) Similar to Fire magic it is one of the Draconian based magic that allows the user to summon supportive spells that will allow the water user to think tactically as well as support their allies and keep those they want off them away. Shadow Magic (shadow) Similar to fire and water magic it is another draconian based magic, this magic allows the user to curse victims and weaken them, shadow magic has always been used for deadly intent or for those whom sought power and considered a dark art for those who practiced it. Holy Magic (holy) Similar to the other Draconian magic the holy magic user or Holymancer is a mage whom uses the power of the light to burn away their victims, though it is a power of light isn't a healing art rather it is the user of utilizing light magic in a offensive way. Earth Magic (geo) Similar to the other Drconian magic this deadly and powerful magic had the ability to summon forth powerful shockwaves and earthquakes that shook the ground one would walk upon, Geomancers had the ability of earth and with it can devastate an army. Wind Magic (aero) Similar to the other Draconian magic the wind magic granted the user freedom, seen as one of the more peaceful forms of magic wind users had even granted themselves the ability of flight as they could sore through the skies of Keltheria. Blood Magic Blood magic, the most dangerous and yet the most powerful form of magic, fueled by the ancient blood ritual allowing the user to connect themselves to their own blood or life force giving them the power to summon forth any of the spells using their own blood. In ancient times the Blood mages where created through means of communicating with the demons, wanting for power and gifted to them by the demons they sought power from blood mages had no rivals and were considered the be the darkest of arts one can learn. Blood Knight Blood Knights where blood mages whom utilizes blood magic and battle magic together finding a way to restore their life force rather then to loose it, however the original blood knights resorted to the demon pacts and were often corrupted very easily. Druidism Druids, once upon a time, used to be within the mix of the mages the druid art used to be seen as a beautiful and wonderful magic that was absent of corrupt but because of the powerful and deadly nature of arcana and blood magic the Druids eventually sought a new home leaving behind the league of magic as they began to turn on each other. Fel Magic Fel Magic is what happens when arcane magic goes run it is a vial and disgusting toxic magic that only seeks to destroy anything it touches, Fel mages and knights were considered the failure of mage kind, for you had to loose everything in order to obtain this fel powers. Fel magic consumes arcane energy and instantly turns it into fel energy. Formation of The League of Magic The League of magic was created by the counsel of mages, multiple powerful Arch Mages that excelled in a certain type of magic this included the Prophet Crasis Greyworm and the 2nd Prophet whom name would be lost in history. Arch Mages Crasis Greyworm The strongest mage of all, whom had access to all the knowledge from the tablets of magic, he who knew magic that this world could not even begin to understand. 2nd Prophet Trained under Crasis Greyworm the 2nd Prophet or better known as the Blood King would learn many different arts of magic, some rumored all of the magical arts that Crasis had within his knowledge inheriting the staff of eternity from his master he'd become quite the Arch Mage but his most famous power was perhaps the Blood Eye, a ocular power allowing the user control over the life force. Amaterasu Raiha Known for her mastery over the blood magic, Amaterasu wielded the power of the sun itself, able to set blaze to any of those that would appose her wrath. With her ocular power the Izanagi she was a force to be renowned with, though at the time her demonic nature wasn't known to the general public she created and reformed many of the blood magic arts used to this very day including the lost magic Blood healing art. Fayden Von Eclipse, The Rising Sun Considered perhaps the master of arcane Fayden created many spells mages use today as well as blink and teleportation, Fayden's record of teleportation has never been beat as he transported over 1 million of his people when his city was on fire during the blood rebellion and the fall of the great magic city of dawn. Kyojen Eclipse Better known for his current name as Kyokotsu this Arch Mages wielded as much arcane magic as the rising sun however allowed himself to be consumed by arcana allowing him to become the first and most powerful of the fel mages. This did not stop his power as a Arch Mage however instead it fueled his greatness to even more heights as he was considered one of the strongest of the Arch Mages despite only being able to use Fel magic. Raygar Von Rodgers Known for his great dive into the book of magic Raygar was considered the lord of Draconian arts able to utilize all the elements in perfect sync, he was given a book from the prophet himself that was considered the advance arts to further increase his understanding and ability of the draconian magic it was that Raygar Von Rodgers had the power of the phoenix, though he may be killed he could never die. City of Dawn The city of dawn of the city of magic as it was more commonly known rested in the middle of the ocean, what was special of this place was that it was created on no land mass and the city itself was all formed with magic, some what of a high level illusion however what you experienced inside was indeed all real, what made this possible was a massive dome of arcane energy outside it would protect those inside and inside the dome would create a whole new world. In the city there were homes, restraunts, and schools no different from any other society however everything was fueled with magic it was considered the jewel of the age of magic, however it did not last long for it would later be complete destroyed a blast that completely obliterated neighboring islands.